Christmas under the Vanilla Twilight
by Aurora-Royale
Summary: Amu's in Tokyo. Kukai's in New York studying abroad. It's Christmas, and when the one you love is half way around the world, what do you do? Sing!  Christmas one-shot. You can call it a song-fic if you wanna. Amu x Kukai. RxR


_**~Christmas under the Vanilla Twilight~**_

Amu sat by her bedroom window, snow thickly rimming the window panes, and stared up at the sky. The stars were starting to fade from the morning sky, a warm pinkish color replacing the once black blanket that covered Tokyo.

Kukai's emerald green eyes flashed as the soft white crystals danced down from above and landed on his cheeks and hands, tickling the skin. Despite the snow, the sky was free of clouds. Stars were beginning dot the purplish-blue hue surrounding New York City.

The 18 year old girl squeezed the red and black mug filled with hot chocolate that was in her hands. The sweet smell of the drink drifted to her nose. Amu inhaled deeply, memories of previous Christmases flooding back to her. At that moment, one Christmas in particular came to mind. Her last Christmas; the Christmas she spent with _him_.

Kukai couldn't help but smile as a certain pinkette preoccupied his thoughts. He continued to walk through the busy streets of New York, all the while keeping an eye on the familiar sky above. _I wonder if _she's _looking at the same sky as me right now. _ At this thought, Kukai began to hum.

Amu took a sip of the warm chocolaty concoction before looking back at the sky. Thinking about last Christmas, about him, stirred something inside of her. Familiar words began to drift into her mind. A soft but sad smile graced the girl's features and she began to sing.

"_The stars lean down to kiss you. And I lie awake and miss you. Pour_ _me a heavy dose of atmosphere. 'Cause I'll doze of safe and soundly, but I'll miss your arms around me. I'd sent a post card to you dear, 'cause I wish you were here."_

Kukai's humming gradually melted into a steady, rhythmic song. It was quiet a quiet song, but it was warm.

"_I'll watch the night turn light blue, but it's not the same without you, because it takes two to whisper quietly. The silence isn't so bad, till I look at my hands and feel sad, 'cause the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly."_

Once again, the college boy looked up at the wave of indigo that resided above him.

Amu glanced out the window, the stars just barely visible in the early morning haze. It was a calming sight.

"_I'll find repose in new ways, though I haven't slept in two days. 'Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone. But drenched in Vanilla Twilight, I'll sit on the front porch all night, waste deep in thought because when I think of you I don't feel so alone."_

"_I don't feel so alone." _

Kukai started to hum again, the tune of the song gracefully escaped his lips as the next lines in the song slowly approached.

"_I don't feel so alone…"_

A single, warm tear escaped Amu's eye. She blinked it away.

"_As many times as I blink, I'll think of you… tonight… I'll think of you tonight."_

The girl quickly rubbed her eyes, not wanting to thing any sad thoughts. Instead, she smiled, like she knew he would be doing.

Kukai, yet again, smiled. The gruff and tired people of New York pushed and maneuvered their way passed him. He didn't ignore them, but didn't let their rudeness get to him either. He only thought of her.

"_When violet eyes get brighter,"_

"_And heavy wings grow lighter," _Snow was beginning to fall in Tokyo as well, and Amu took notice to this. Eyes wide, she slipped on her shawl and ran outside. Taking in the wondrous, rare sight before her, Amu raised her hands up in the air… and danced.

"_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again." _At these words, Kukai stuck out his tongue, catching a crystal white snowflake on it.

"_And I'll forget the world that I knew, but I swear I won't forget you,"_

Amu closed her eyes, letting the cold, frozen bits of joy caress and tingle her skin.

"_Oh, if my voice could reach back through the past, I'd whisper in your ear,"_

Kukai looked up one last time, and one star, one little star, caught his eye.

Amu opened her eyes, and when she did, she looked right into a star, a small, but bright little star.

"_Oh darling I wish you were here…"_

"_Oh darling I wish you were here…"_

_**..:: Mana-Hime ::..**_

_**Merry Christmas. Hoped you liked it. This is dedicated to anyone spending a Christmas away from someone they love. Warm feelings to all of my reviewers. Love and Hugs.**_

_**I do not own Shugo Chara! or the song 'Vanilla Twilight' by Owl City.**_


End file.
